


It's For Science

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [6]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from my <a href="http://ask.fm/allmostblue">Ask.fm</a> - DaeJae, first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Random high-school-college-ish AU. Feel free to leave me more prompts at the link above!

"That was weird," Youngjae says, as soon as Daehyun pulls away. Daehyun licks his lips and looks down at his rumbled bedspread, at their shared math book lying between their crossed legs. He can feel his cheeks flaming. 

"Sorry," he mumbles, picking up his pen from where he'd dropped it. He's made a mistake now, and scrawled a line right through his homework. He'll have to re-do it.

"I didn't say it was bad," Youngjae says thoughtfully. He's sucking on his bottom lip, staring at a point on Daehyun's wall with intense concentration. It's his thinking face. It makes him look really stupid.

Daehyun wishes he didn't like stupid. 

"Okay?" Daehyun says.

"I mean, it was just different. Because you're a boy." 

"Right." 

"And that time with Sunhwa sunbaenim, I mean, her mouth was really soft so it was kind of strange too, like--"

"Youngjae, I _get it_ ," Daehyun hisses, before Youngjae can ramble for any longer. Youngjae would explain photosynthesis to a plant if he could. "You don't want to kiss me. I get it. Just--forget about it. I'm sorry." The tips of Dae's ears are burning. He looks down, and turns to a new page in his notebook. 

"I didn't say that," Youngjae says, frowning in confusion. "I was just. Thinking about it." 

"Out loud."

"Thinking inside your head is hard." 

"Yeah, for everyone _but you_." 

"Kiss me again," Youngjae says, sounding thoughtful. "I want to try it again." 

"No," Daehyun snaps. "I wasn't--I'm not kissing you just because you want me to be some experiment. Find some other guy to kiss." 

He looks up from their textbook to see a pained expression on Youngjae's face, and he sighs. He doesn't want to be mean to his best friend but he'd--Youngjae was supposed to be kissing him _back_ right now. Daehyun feels stupid for admitting it but he'd wanted his first kiss to go perfectly and for Youngjae to feel the same way and instead he's just vaguely curious, like Daehyun is a science experiment or something.

"Dae," Youngjae says, catching his hand. Daehyun stills, his pen still on the paper, copying over his notes. They'd only been sixteen problems in, anyway. 

Youngjae carefully picks up Daehyun's hand, setting the pen aside. 

"I'm sorry," Youngjae says, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I didn't mean to--you just surprised me."

"And you get analytical when you're surprised by something," Daehyun sighs, giving up and flopping backwards on the pillows at the head of his bed. He stares up at the ceiling. "I know." 

Suddenly his view is blocked by Youngjae's face, looming over him. Daehyun frowns. Youngjae is sitting on top of him--straddling him, even. Daehyun isn't in the mood for games right now. 

"Can I kiss _you_?" Youngjae asks. 

"Why," Dae asks warily. 

"Because it was nicer than the time Sunhwa sunbaenim kissed me," Youngjae says firmly, apparently having come to a conclusion on the matter. "And I like you more than Sunhwa sunbaenim anyway." 

"I'm your _best friend_ ," Daehyun starts to protest--jeez, he _hopes_ Youngjae likes him better than some random girl in the year above them--but then Youngjae is leaning down and kissing him carefully, his hands framing Daehyun's face. 

Youngjae's mouth is warm, and his lips are slick--he must have just wet them, because when Dae kissed him before it was more like a peck, dry and uninspiring. Now Daehyun can't help opening his mouth to kiss back, and he feels a shiver run down his spine at the faint brush of Youngjae's tongue against his bottom lip. 

Even if Youngjae is only doing this for science, Daehyun has to admit it's pretty nice. 'Pretty nice' doesn't really cut it, though, so he lets himself indulge for a few seconds more before breaking the kiss. 

"I'm serious," Daehyun says. Youngjae's hair is falling into his eyes, and he reaches up to brush it away. Youngjae needs a haircut. It's getting long again. "I'm not an experiment. If that's all this is, then stop it and we'll just go back to homework and--and we won't talk about it." 

It's hard to think with Youngjae on top of him like this. He can feel every movement of Youngjae's chest against his own. He can't tell if it's his own heart or Youngjae's that's beating really, really fast. 

"Pretty sure the experiment's over," Youngjae says.

"What, you don't want to go and find some other boys to kiss?" Daehyun tries for snarky, but mostly it just comes out plaintitive. 

"No," Youngjae says firmly. "No I really, really don't, and if you say that one more time I'm going to pinch you." He slides one hand down to Daehyun's side, like a threat, only his hand ends up on Daehyun's hip instead. They've changed out of their uniforms so it's just his hand against almost-bare skin, fingertips inches away. 

It's definitely Daehyun's heart that's pounding. 

"Okay," Daehyun says. "Um." 

Youngjae's so close that it almost seems silly to ask if Daehyun can kiss him again. Their noses are touching, and their mouths are inches apart, but Daehyun still feels like he should ask until Youngjae makes a soft, unformed noise and closes the distance between them. Daehyun tips his mouth up this time, meeting Youngjae halfway. The slide between them is slick and easy.  
Youngjae's hand tightens on Daehyun's hip.

"Yeah," Youngjae says, his mouth curving into a smile on top of Dae's own, breathless. "Experiment's over. I'm good."


End file.
